1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic tire usable for high-performance type passenger car and racing car and a method of mounting the same on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional pneumatic tire used in the high-performance type passenger car, it has generally been attempted to improve the high-speed durability and steering stability by adopting high-rigidity and high-strength steel cords (tensile modulus: about 15000-20000 kgf/mm2) in a belt layer to thereby enhance the rigidity of the belt layer.
However, steel cord is very heavy in weight per unit length as compared with the other tire cords (rayon cord, nylon cord, polyester cord and the like), so that the tire weight is undesirably increased by adopting the steel cords in the belt layer. The increase of the tire weight is not related to fuel consumption.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a pneumatic tire capable of establishing the high-speed durability and the steering stability while reducing the weight as well as a method of mounting the same onto a vehicle.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is the provision of a pneumatic tire comprising at least one carcass ply containing textile cords with a tensile modulus of 20-1000 kgf/mm2 arranged at a cord inclination angle of 30-90xc2x0 with respect to an equatorial plane of the tire and a belt comprised of two cross belt layers containing textile cords with a tensile modulus of 50-2000 kgf/mm2 arranged at a cord inclination angle of 10-45xc2x0 with respect to the equatorial plane, in which the cord inclination angle of one of the two cross belt layers with respect to the equatorial plane is made larger by 5-35xc2x0 than the cord inclination angle of the other remaining cross belt layer in the widthwise direction of the tire.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is the provision of a method of mounting a pneumatic tire comprising at least one carcass ply containing textile cords with a tensile modulus of 20-1000 kgf/mm2 arranged at a cord inclination angle of 30-90xc2x0 with respect to an equatorial plane of the tire and a belt comprised of two cross belt layers containing textile cords with a tensile modulus of 50-2000 kgf/mm2 arranged at a cord inclination angle of 10-45xc2x0 with respect to the equatorial plane onto a four-wheeled vehicle, characterized in that a pneumatic tire as defined in the first aspect or having a difference of cord inclination angle between two cross belt layers within a range of 5-35xc2x0 is mounted onto at least either left-side or right-side front wheel of the vehicle.
When the pneumatic tire defined in the first aspect of the invention is mounted onto at least either left-side or right-side front wheel, the cornering performance is increased at the side mounted with the above tire along a direction of the belt cord having a larger cord inclination angle with respect to the equatorial plane in the widthwise direction.
For example, when the cords in a second belt layer are inclined by not less than 5xc2x0 but not more than 35xc2x0 than the cords in a first belt layer with respect to the equatorial plane of the tire in the widthwise direction thereof, the cornering performance is increased in the cord inclination direction of the second belt layer.
Similarly, when the cords in a first belt layer are inclined by not less than 5xc2x0 but not more than 35xc2x0 than the cords in a second belt layer with respect to the equatorial plane in the widthwise direction, the cornering performance is increased in the cord inclination direction of the first belt layer.
In this case, tires having the two cross belt layers in which the difference in cord inclination angle between the two cross belt layers is zero are applicable to the remaining three wheels of the vehicle.
When a slip angle (an angle between a running direction of the vehicle and a slanting direction of a tire at a state viewing from upper side, which is abbreviated as SA hereinafter) is applied to the running tire, a cornering force (abbreviated as CF hereinafter) is generated as a cornering force of the tire.
It has been confirmed that the CF largely changes when the cord inclination angle of one of the two cross belt layers with respect to the equatorial plane of the tire is made larger by a range of 5-35xc2x0 than that of the other belt layer in the widthwise direction of the tire. Moreover, when the difference in the cord inclination angle is less than 5xc2x0, the change of CF is slight.
As shown in FIGS. 6a and 6b, CF characteristic curve in a comparative tire (the difference in cord inclination angle between first and second belt layers with respect to the equatorial plane is zero) is substantially the same even if SA of the tire is changed in left and right sides.
On the contrary, in an invention tire (the cord inclination angle of the second belt layer with respect to the equatorial plane of the tire is made larger by a range of 5-35xc2x0 than that of the first belt layer in the widthwise direction). It has been confirmed that when the cord inclination direction of the second belt layer is the same as the direction of SA, CF (maximm value) is fairly raised as compared with that of the comparative tire. When the cord inclination direction of the second belt layer is opposite to the direction of SA, CF (maximum value) is fairly fallen down as compared with that of the comparative tire.
Similarly, it has been confirmed that even if the cord inclination angle of the first belt layer with respect to the equatorial plane of the tire is made larger by a range of 5-35xc2x0 than that of the second belt layer in the widthwise direction, when the cord inclination direction of the first belt layer is the same as the direction of SA, CF (maximum value) is fairly raised as compared with that of the comparative tire, while when the cord inclination direction of the first belt layer is opposite to the direction of SA, CF (maximum value) is fairly fallen down as compared with that of the comparative tire.
That is, it has been found that CF is raised up in the cord inclination direction of a belt layer having a cord inclination angle larger by a range of 5-35xc2x0 than that of another belt layer among the first and second belt layers in the widthwise direction.
Moreover, the difference in the cord inclination angle between the first and second belt layers is preferably within a range of 10-20xc2x0 because the difference in CF characteristic at left and right SA sides become more conspicuous.
The invention is based on the knowledge of the above difference in CF characteristic.
In a preferable embodiment of the second aspect of the invention, the tire defined in the first aspect is mounted onto each of the left-side and right-side front wheels of the vehicle, in which the cord inclination direction of the belt layer having a larger cord inclination angle in the widthwise direction is the same in the left-side and right-side front wheels.
According to such a mounting method, the cornering performance is further increased along the cord inclination direction of the belt layer having a larger cord inclination angle in the widthwise direction.
In another preferable embodiment, as shown in FIG. 2, the tire defined in the first aspect is mounted onto each of the left-side and right-side front and rear wheels of the vehicle, in which the cord inclination direction of the belt layer a having a larger cord inclination angle in the widthwise direction is the same in the left-side and right-side rear wheels and in the front and rear wheels.
According to such a mounting method, the cornering performance is further increased along the cord inclination direction of the belt layer a having a larger cord inclination angle in the widthwise direction. This is suitable for running on a circuit course substantially like an oval course.
In the other preferable embodiment, as shown in FIG. 5, the tire defined in the first aspect is mounted onto each of the left-side and right-side front and rear wheels of the vehicle, in which the cord inclination direction of the belt layer a having a larger cord inclination angle in the widthwise direction is the same in the left-side and right-side rear wheels but is opposite to the front and rear wheels.
According to such a mounting method, the self-rotating property regarding a center of the vehicle as a central axis is promoted. Therefore, the cornering performance is further increased along the cord inclination direction of the belt layer a having a larger cord inclination angle in the widthwise direction in the tire mounted on the front wheel. This is suitable for running on a circuit course substantially like an oval course.
In a still further preferable embodiment, the tire defined in the first aspect is mounted onto each of the left-side and right-side front wheels of the vehicle, in which the cord inclination direction of the belt layer a having a larger cord inclination angle in the widthwise direction is a direction of approaching to each other toward the forward running direction of the tire in the left-side and right-side front wheels (see FIGS. 3 and 4).
According to such a mounting method, the cornering performance is equally increased in the left-side and right-side directions. This is suitable for running on a general-purpose public road.
In another preferable embodiment, the tire defined in the first aspect is further mounted onto each of the left-side and right-side rear wheels of the vehicle, in which the cord inclination direction of the belt layer a having a larger cord inclination angle in the widthwise direction is a direction of approaching to each other toward the forward running direction of the tire in the left-side and right-side rear wheels (see FIG. 3).
According to such a mounting method, the cornering performance is more equally increased in the left-side and right-side directions. This is suitable for running on a general-purpose public road.
In the other preferable embodiment, the tire defined in the first aspect is further mounted onto each of the left-side and right-side rear wheels of the vehicle, in which the cord inclination direction of the belt layer a having a larger cord inclination angle in the widthwise direction is a direction of separating away from each other toward the forward running direction of the tire in the left-side and right-side rear wheels (see FIG. 4).
According to such a mounting method, the cornering performance is equally increased in the left-side and right-side directions. And also, the self-rotating property is equally increased. This is suitable for running on a general-purpose public road and a circuit course.
In a still further preferable embodiment, the tire defined in the first aspect is mounted onto each of the left-side and right-side front and rear wheels of the vehicle, in which the cord inclination direction of the belt layer a having a larger cord inclination angle in the widthwise direction is a direction of separating away from each other toward the forward running direction of the tire in the left-side and right-side front wheels and the cord inclination direction of the belt layer a having a larger cord inclination angle in the widthwise direction is in a direction approaching to each other toward the forward running direction of the tire in the left-side and right-side rear wheels.
Such a mounting method brings about the improvement of the steering property in a vehicle having an over-steer characteristic.
As a raw material used in the textile cord for the carcass ply of the tire according to the invention, there are mentioned rayon, nylon (6-nylon, 66-nylon), polycarbonate, polyolefin, polyester, PET (polyethylene terephthalate), PEN (polyethylene naphthalate), aromatic polyamide (KEVLAR), trade name of DuPont) and the like.
As a raw material used in the textile cord for the belt layer, there are mentioned rayon, nylon (6-nylon, 66-nylon), polycarbonate, polyolefin, polyester, PET (polyethylene terephthalate), PEN (polyethylene naphthalate), aromatic polyamide (KEVLAR), trade name of DuPont), glass fiber, carbon fiber and the like.